


Why So Hard To Say I Love You

by nine_rainbows



Series: JFF (Just For Fun) [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Conversations, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum doesn't have an urge to confess to Luke and Michael pushing him to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Hard To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another awkward conversation for JFF series. Hope you like it and I'm sorry for my poor English. :D

Michael: Now I'm asking you. I'm telling Luke or you tell him? 

Calum: No, Mikey.

Michael: You just hesitate. You're fucking lame.

Calum: Shut up, Mikey. This is not like reversing your palm.

Michael: Where did you learn that word, Cal? That's oh so fucking lame and I don't want to care. If I can, I may puke on your face.

Calum: Okay, Michael, OKAY. I was going to talk to him. But what if he refuses me?

Michael: Oh. FUCK YOU. 

Calum: Shit. This is getting me hard.

Michael: What? You want me to suck you off?

Calum: That wasn't what I meant, Mikey!

Michael: SO GET UP AND FUCK OFF.

Calum hesitates, then stood up, lost from Michael's sight. He wants to say something to Luke even though that'll be a heart-breaking. Calum found Luke sits on his bed, has his legs folded, reading a book. Luke gazes to the door and sees Calum standing there hesitating. Luke places the book on his lap and straightly looking at Calum.

Luke: Hey, Cal. What's up?

Calum walks with doubt, approaches Luke and sit on the edge of the bed. And he believes a sick tension filled in the air. He can smell Luke's scent. Luke just bathed with vanilla soap, he smells sweet. 

Calum: Um...I suggest you to kick me out if my words will piss you off.

Luke: At least, you tell me. So I can decide.

Calum: Okay, this may stupid for you. But, will you be my... love?

Luke widens his eyes. He couldn't believe Calum said it. Luke knows this kind of a confession, but he just never thought Calum telling him like that. He chuckles, put his hand on

Calum's shoulder. Luke blushed,

Luke: Such a kind of you. Thanks, Cal.

Calum: You.... you dump me or open your hand for me? 

Luke: How can I dump you, friend? Also, I will always open my hand for you. Are you sick or something? 

Calum stood up. Now he's the one who pissed off.

Calum: Look, if you want to dump me just tell me, if you accept me as your love, tell me. I'm not sick at all.

He's standing there, like a child who can't have what he wants. But then Luke grabs his arm,

Luke: Cal... Please sit down. Okay, I'm sorry. Please Cal, can you sit again next to me? And we can talk about it with cold headed?

Calum hesitates, but he just sits back and relaxes. Luke smiles and his dimple show up. It makes Calum's heart just melted.

Luke: Thanks, Cal. I love you, you know. I was just making sure this isn't a dream.

Calum: Really?

Luke: Yes, Calum. I'm into you. Or...if I have to be underneath you, I will be.

Calum: REALLY??

Luke: I couldn't lie to you this time. 

Calum: Luke?

Luke: Yeah?

Calum: Can I kiss you?

Luke: -blushed- Um... Yeah, sure.

Calum make his face an inch closer to Luke. They can feel their breath just that closer. Without hesitating no more, Calum kisses him softly for a couple of minutes and make it won't forget. They broke the kiss slowly and smiling to each other.

Calum: I love you. I love you way too much.

Luke: I love you too, Cal.

Calum: Can I get back here tonight?

Luke: Yes, you may, Cal. Yes. We're in a relationship already. So, yeah, Cal I'll be waiting.


End file.
